Custom Ship Structures
Introduction In Event Horizon, the players show their creativity by equipping their ships. Some are superior in firepower, others agile like bees, some heavy like a golem and some are strange... (Embryo is a living ship for example) but each ship is unique in its own place. And this is the sole reason for creating this page. In this page, anybody who thinks that their ship has something impressive to offer (or can shred others into space scrap real quick) is requested to share their ship design so that rookies also get a chance to get ideas about the ultimate potential of a ship. It doesn't have to be an invincible monster but anything which serves its purpose well. So it is a humble request of a "Wikia contributor" to all others that if they have any unique ship design then please upload a screenshot of it and give us a brief description of its strengths, best way to use, weaknesses (c'mon everybody have some), effective against etc. So everybody, PLEASE TRY TO CONTRIBUTE THE BEST YOU CAN. Missile Skirmishers Normally armed with Small Missile Launchers, Missile Skirmishers are fast ships, sometimes equipped with an Afterburners. They are used to counter most ships. Potato Probe - Sythion. Missile skirmisher. While armor and fuel aren't too high, the sheer speed and damage are well worth it. Very powerful against light, medium and even some heavy ships. Seek and Destroy - qwerty4429. This ship is a ultimate Missle Skirmisher. Taken idea from Zephyr with afterburner, this guy can destroy flagships in a volley, while not being damaged at all. Maneuverability and damage allow him to have powers to destroy any flagship in there (including 2x veteran Tartarus and 2x veteran Megalodon), have a pool party of 10 enemy ships and himself, or just take out any guy quickly. Missiles are multi-targeted, so no problems with drones too. Hit'N'Run - qwerty4429. 'This Scout MkII takes little place in hangar, while being able to take out all ships in a system. His pulse cannon fires precisely while he's heading towards the enemy, and missiles always get to the target if you're close enough; everything damages pretty nice, ship itself is incredibly fast. '''Shadow skirmisher - qwerty4429. '''This missile skirmisher doesn't use an afterburner, cause he's pretty quick itself. His 3 missiles volley damages ''a lot, ''and his maneuverability allows him not to take hits, while taking out ships. '''Interceptor mk2 skirmisher - Blaah. ' Very fast and hard hitting. Pulse multi cannon can do serious damage up close, missiles allow for a more ranged tactic or just unleash everything at point blank! Vulnerable to ECM jammer. Potato Probe.png|Potato Probe Seek and Destroy.png|Seek and Destroy - Stalker Hit'N'Run.png|Hit'N'Run - Scout MkII Shadow skirmisher.png|Shadow skirmisher Screenshot_2015-12-25-02-10-01.png|Interceptor mk2 Assault ships The most vague and largest category, for general-purpose ships normally having a good amount of armor and DPS. '''Assault Beholder - User:Voice_of_the_Fleshless_Eyes. Tough, regenerating assault ship. still searching for more armored fuel cells, a third vampire ray, and better satellites, but as of now, it is quite effective to deal with every boss and heavy or medium ship besides the Oracle, Tartarus, and Zeus, which i have found to be quite lethal to engage at close range, owing to their tracking weapons. still untested on most double veteran flagships, other than the Veniri, which it can deal with at a standard over-level of 20 to the flagship in question. It is fast for a heavy ship, well armored, and the power is sufficient to keep firing for a full minute, and recharges quickly. It makes use of the plasma thrower M2s for kiting tactics. Light ships can mess it up badly, and force retreating into cloak to regenerate and wait for them to fly into the firing path of the beams. Dies fairly fast under concentrated fire. Assault Beholder mk2 (stealth and normal versions) - Blaah. 'These 2 versions are extremely powerful, quick and have been tried and tested up to the level cap (lvl 1000). Both versions use fusion beams over vampiric ray mainly because vampiric ray uses more energy, has a shorter fire range and the amount healed is really low. (note x and xx elites using vampiric ray only heal a lot because they are elites, tartarus uses heavy vampiric ray which heals a ton it's crazy sadly that's currently locked to tartarus flagship only currently). Fusion beams can be replaced with 4x4L laser, lower range but more dps on target. Normal version uses range finder with increased damage, can take on most things easily, flagships xx (equal lvl - 150% of lvl) - tartarus, overlord, kraken. Stealthed version handles leviathan xx and colossus xx (up to x2 your lvl), veniri is super easy as the drones from xx ships are very dangerous you just stealth and let them kill everything. Dropping some dampeners for ECM jammer Stealthed can take Thor xx. Zeus xx and megalodon xx are possible with either versions. Vulnerable to concentrated fire and drone assault. Fast npc with railguns will cause problems and Oracle xx. '''Destroyer - qwerty4429. '''This Big Daddy of firepower can destroy (check the name) almost ''any ship 2x levels above in a single volley, also being a great way to knock out some flagships (2x veteran Tartarus is his breakfast, while 2x veteran Tartarus is a very tough target for any other ship), and having tons of HP and tracking weapons allows you to call-in 10 ships at once, knowing you'll be the champion of this Colosseum. 'Ursula '- Marciko322. This little beginner beast is equipped with an omni-directional Machine Gun, is heavily armored, and as well as having a high fuel capacity for non-flagships, it can regenerate it pretty quickly. This ship can also be pretty easily created by early-game players, making it the first high-powered ship I've got ever. The downside is that the Machine Gun takes a rather long time between salvos, and is inaccurate at long range. If you can get close though, hell will ensue, especially if it's overleveled. 'Eden MG Assault -' Blaah. A variation on Ursula Eden. Very fast moving can easily avoid any missile, turn rate is also high you can circle things very easily and avoid fire. Increased fire rate allows machine gun to fire about every 1-1.5 seconds. Capable of taking normal npc x2-x3 it's lvl. It can't kill flagships easily but will take a chunk of HP from them. It's a great ship to take out annoying fast movers and railgun ships and be able to hold it's own against the rest. Doesn't use up much hanger space. Vulnerable to ECM jammer, drone assault, beam weapons and flagships. '''EMP Manticore - ICyanider. This special ship design for a Manticore is actually overpowered. EMP Torpedoes disable enemy's active equipment, then you destroy the enemy with a volley of very damaging Heavy Proton Torpedoes (that is if you're accurate enough). It can destroy all enemies other than Double Veteran Oracle, Thor and Overlord level-to-level. Beware of stasis fields though, as this design can only fire the proton torpedoes to the front. Not so good against enemies with EMP Torpedoes especially Tarantula but can still kill the latter. Twin Combustion '''- XenonSniper. This Thunder build is well balanced. All the fire power comes from 2 heavy neutron blasters. It has high heath, power, but lower speed. It is good against medium, light, and some heavy ships. It is useless against missiles and is slow however. PS: Replace center 8 small reactors with medium reactors '''Cyclops - qwerty4429. '''This Gladius build is an obvious, while effective one. Its pretty long-ranged, and very high-damaging, with huge HP pool, able to devastate flagships in a straight fight with ease. Low maneurability and speed, however. '''Assault Paladin - Darwel. Very fast, very light, very deadly. Able to circle around enemy with its 2x Fusion Beams while locked. Can take out 2жж Nemesis around its level. Lower HP, needs to dodge enemy fire, which is actually pretty easy thanks to its agility. Vulnerable to flagships, otherwise will destroy most other enemies. Falcon - Versatile Gun Platform - Darwel. Versatility itself. Packs quite a punch with it's targeted Heavy Proton Torpedo which is exchangeable with Railgun for even more punch. Is almost invulnerable to rocket-based ships thanks to Pulsar mk2. There is ECM Jammer for drone takeout and it handles close range easily with targeted Tractor Beam and Fusion Beam. Can withstand some punishment and is fairly fast. Vulnerable to flagships and 2жж Nemesis - not fast enough. With Railgun it's entirely possible but there are other ships that can take out 2жж Nemesis faster. Leech MK2 Black Hole Skirmisher - Darwel. This ship has one and one purpose only. To close as fast as possible to enemy ship, create a Black Hole and flee. Recharge and repeat. Can take out almost anything provided player outmaneuvers enemies. Vulnerable to unnoticed missiles and Tartarus. Kwodeu Blast -''' ICyanider and XenonSniper. A Twin Combustion MK2. Kwodeu Blast has 2 Heavy Neutron Blasters with TU and 2 Glaive M2s with Proton Torpedoes M2 (NOT FOR USE ON DEATH STARS) and has higher armor, speed, and energy regeneration but lower energy storage. The faster energy regeneration compensates for the lower energy pool and lighter weight also causes the Heavy Neutron Blaster's recoil to push back this ship while firing to prevent getting too close to the enemy. Also has a repair bot (LARGE) that makes this ship endure and repair more damage. Torpedoes are used to reveal stealthed enemies and destroy incoming missiles while the blasters are for killing. '''Beholder Healthsucker: '''this boy can easily take out 1.5x ships, for short distances, it has tractor beam and fusion beam. and for long targets and medium targets, it has warp drive.... just warp upto them without hitting... since it organic type ship, it regenerates quickly.... '''Vampiric Rhino - Unmaker Omega . This stealthed Rhino is capable of getting in range considerably fast, grabbing whatever foe is in the way and releasing it's entire firepower at a 2x rate until the problem is obliterated. Although the Firework Cannon, the Tractor Beam and the Acid Cannon are targeted, the Vampiric Rays aren't, so you'll have to do some maneuvering to get them to catch on and follow the enemy. They can also be swapped to Fusion Beams for additional fire range and to preserve energy. Vulnerable to ships with Warp Drives. Slayer Chronos: '''Snowgods Although this ship is very slow, requiring the warp drive to manoeuver, this is a very strong build (tested to Level 1,000). The Omni mount can hit fast moving ships with ease, and the warp drive is used to avoid nasty attacks like heavy missiles Mk2. The low damage of the Pulse cannons is offset by a high fire rate, and damage boosts, while retaining a good endurance. The heavy missile Mk2 is used against slow ranged opponents '''Strengths: '''is excelent against other warp drives, and can take on oracles with ease (Does require tactics!). '''Weaknesses: can be out-ranged by double veteran Thunder, and Chrysalis, and gets overly distracted by Thor. Will usually take a hit from black hole oponents. ECM jammers aren't usually a problem with good tactics. Options: 'A second heavy missile Mk2 can be added for a slight decrease in either RoF or damage, the pulse cannons can be changed to pulse multi-cannons (but the range and endurance suffer dramatically), the armor should be switched out to match your opponents (currently set up for use vrs Oracles) Falcon - The BLAT: vindalloo Switch off the NPCs lights and keep blasting with the Heavy Proton Torpedos. If anything fast gets close use the Pulse Multi-cannon. Fast firing, good speed and maneuverability, decent armor and energy. Fly at enemy and try to get a hit with the EMP torpedo, once his weapons are dissabled smash. Repair in between encounters and repeat. Works well against most Flagships. Stealth "volcanic" oblivion This is a stealth oblivion with four plasma throwers, a stealth field and a lot of fuel cells. This ship is very slow but it have a lot of DPS and it's useful angaist flagships (expecially thors) or very slow ships. final_bstSnapshot_444081.jpg|Assualt Beholder Prototype Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-32-24-1.jpg|Tarantula with Black Hole and Heavy Missile Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-46-27-1.jpg|Beholder with Fusion Beams Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-47-22-1.jpg|Beholder with Vampiric Rays and Energy Siphons Destroyer.png|Destroyer - Nemesis Screenshot 2015-12-21-00-44-06.jpeg|Ursula EMP-Manticore.png|EMP Manticore Screenshot_2016-01-01-20-35-18.jpg|Twin Combustion Cyclops.png|Cyclops Screenshot_2015-12-25-02-03-25.png|Assault Beholder mk2 (normal) Screenshot_2015-12-25-02-01-07.png|Assault Beholder mk2 (stealthed) Screenshot_2015-12-27-14-43-04.png|Assault Paladin Screenshot_2015-12-27-15-11-00.png|Falcon - Versatile Gun Platform Screenshot_2015-12-27-15-12-33.png|Leech MK2 Black Hole Skirmisher Twin Combustion Mk2.png|Kwodeu Blast Screenshot_2016-01-05-08-22-49.png|Beholder healthsucker 2016_01_11_21.44.26.png|Vampiric Rhino (swappable to fusion beams) Slayer chronological.jpg|Slayer Chronos Screenshot_20160210-113128.png|Falcon - The BLAT Gunships These ships create a volley of fire, normally 4+ lines. '"Piła" Saw - Pszmo,Excalibur with 8 pulse cannons with aiming and nice fire rate. Can take both normal ships and flagships, problematic is ony weight and small energy capacity. Try to get -% weighted Anti-Mater reactors to have better speed. Big amount of HP provide him to survive lot's of heavy rockets like M2. The Hammer - User:OverCr. Although it uses Small Pulse Mk2 cannons which are limited in range, using 7 cannons gives it quite a punch. It creates an aimed torrent of pulses that take down, in one try ,most of the ships I encounter. I found that it's quite effective against Scorpions when attacking abandoned bases. The regeneration is a big bonus. Hammer Crab.png|It's a crab but I call it the Hammer Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-31-34-1.jpg|Stalker with 4x Heavy Missiles Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-48-30-1.jpg|Manticore with 4x Heavy Proton Torpedoes Screenshot_2015-12-04-01-30-24-1.jpg|Excaliber with 8x Neutron Blaster M2 Screenshot_2016-02-08-16-47-36.png|"Piła" - Saw Drone Carriers Carries of fleets, these ships can constantly produce wave after wave of Drones. Drone Freighter - qwerty4429. This guy is just a moving fortress, with infantry running around. His purpose is simple - you do nothing, drones take out ships. You can easily just go AFK, while ship farms survival runs. See also Stealth Carrier version by bennyg11. With standard (blue) parts this build is marginal on energy generation and may need to ditch the repair bot or a module or two. With energy cost reduced parts and reactors with improved output, and thermal armor in every blue slot to boost energy gen, you can get to the +5 or so needed to safely maintain stealth and drones. I don't use drone damage amps as speed is survival and having more drones alive catching and shooting your enemy naturally means more damage. Low hp doesn't matter too much so long as you have drones distracting the enemy. It is very vulnerable to black holes and can sometimes can escape planet gravity... and can be overwhelmed with multiple afterburner xx flagships (Overlord xx, Zeus xx) as it takes too long to kill them, it flatout sucks against Tartarus xx, but otherwise can AFK 100LY 900% bases with 40+ ships with barely a touch. I have even seen it out-drone a same level Thor xx on a couple of occasions :) Leviathan AFK Upgraded Version 0.10.8 - [http://event-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Greg89 Greg89]. This Leviathan build can unleash full power from all 12 drones. 500%+ drone speed is a must to go fully AFK during gauntlets (kills Object 18) or enemy bases - tested on 202 LY Koreans base with 2** Thor lvl 120. Increasing energy/heat/kinetic resistances and keeping HP as low as possible lets your M81 drones heal you in 1-2 seconds (full HP after every M81 drone spawn). It can even fight with 1-2 recharge rate because of its high energy pool. Fire and Thorget - Aylanon. Stationary, resistant to planetary gravity, modestly armored and a large energy pool, the Stealth Field makes this ship truly fire and forget. Drone speed is kept around 350% to allow the M31 drones to engage (too much speed and they can orbit a stationary enemy without firing.) With only a little luck, capable of taking down an Unknown Base at 303 light years and approximately 800% strength with literally no user input. The lazy player's best friend. Screenshot_2015-12-04-10-10-21-1.jpg|Leviathan with Drone Bays AFKFARMER.png|AFKFARMER - Freighter Screenshot_2016-03-29-19-44-32.png|Stealth Carrier Thor.png|Thor with M54, M22 and M31 Drone Bays Screenshot_2016-01-02-05-06-51.png|My mageloon killer Leviathan AFK Upgraded.jpg|Leviathan AFK Upgraded Version Screenshot_2016-03-27-21-15-14.png|Fire and Thorget Boss Hunters Specialized ships used specifically to counter certain bosses. The fork - qwerty4429. The fork builds are mainly aimed to take out flagships, just flying around and then shooting in the rear. A lot of weapons allow them to do this effectively. Laser forks are straightforward, quick and deadly, you can also add some turrets with small laser beams for greater effectiveness (while ship being slower) - Wasps don't have enough slots to make greater use of their L slots, keep in mind. Multi-cannon forks are better at taking out multiple drones, small ships etc., while a little bit worse against flagships. Targeting systems allow them to concentrate every bullet at enemy, improving damage. Lukazaz-Nemesis - Lukazaz. This heavy ship is similar to some Tarantula builds, while you could actively fight the opponents the range extenders help out snipe enemies as you wait for the BHG & Heavy M2 to recharge - you actually spam the Heavy M2 (they help create obstacles for the opponent while the swim around due to the BHG gravity wells), due to the small repair bot you will want to stay far from enemies, this ship can serve as a flagship destroyer if lvled up (80/90s for double veteran 120 flagships) Oracle killer - Greg89 . This ship is probably best Oracle killer except flagships. The strategy is very simple: fly stealthed towards enemy, fire your acid cannons and use cloaking system to get some distance. Acid cannon is specific weapon because it ignores all resistances (no damage type). Furthermore it stacks on enemy dealing damage over time and makes him impossible to regenarate shield and hp. This ship is also strong against other flagships without point defense system. Recorded short in-game video. Backstabber Stalker - bennyg11. Simply stealth, get behind your enemy, unleash four heavy missiles at point blank, and if that doesn't kill it, dodge fire until you can stealth again (and repair if required). It's almost an exploit since in just about every other game ever, explosives do splash damage to the owner... This works ok against Thor xx at range (since the drones will probably hit and destealth you before you get right up to them) if you stagger the fire of your HM2's - one or two may hit the drones. I was missing some equipment for the photo (e.g. small armored cells, stabiliser, +damage modules). Shotgun fork.png|Shotgun fork - Thunder Crab fork.png|Crab fork Laser fork.png|Laser fork - Thunder lukazaz-Nemesis.png|lukazaz-Nemesis - Nemesis Screenshot_2016-01-02-05-06-13.png|This is the ship I used to kill off thor Javelin fork.png|Javelin fork Oracle killer.jpg|Oracle killer Screenshot_2016-03-28-19-52-20.png|Backstabber Stalker (incomplete) Flagships The largest and most powerful ships. They can do all roles, boss hunters, gunships, drone carriers etc. They take up a lot of hangar space, a maximum of 2 can fit into each hanger layout. Megalodon high damage- '''Yoollloooo. A good build that shot 6 Heavy Missiles M2 with 200% damage every 4 seconds, have a repair bot and 15 small missle launchers for close defense, and it is not advised to use heavy missiles with different cooldown bonuses, if they are different, he won't have time to fully reload his energy. '''Leviathan all-rounder - Blaah. Leviathan is the fastest flagship (can hit 9.4 with speed pods) but this version is heavy and slow but with a good turn rate allowing you to face targets quickly. Very high fire rate allows a constant barrage of heavy missiles mk2 and rapid firing railguns. Small Missile Launchers can fire almost without a waiting time giving close range dps/anti stealth field. Cloaking device is to avoid big hits (eg. Megalodon xx missiles) and afterburner to control your velocity or chase after targets. It can take all flagships xx (x2-2.5 your lvl) except thor xx, overlord xx is tricky possible by replacing missile pods with 2 more railguns with 4 railguns you can do DPS and stop it afterburning towards you. Megalodon carrier version - Blaah. Megalodon is one of the slowest flagships (about 4.5 max velocity with speed pods) so generally it will always be fat and heavy, this makes it a good carrier option. Drone types are personal options, having 2-4 stun drones with DPS ones is a good balance. Heavy missiles mk2 add to your DPS, small missiles for things that get close. Afterburner is there mainly to control your position, 9/10 you don't want to be moving around but missiles, asteroids etc can send you flying out of control and you can't escape a planets gravity without it. Overall it's a beast. Vulnerable to ECM jammer, fast attack ships. Oracle carrier version - Blaah. Thor is usually considered the carrier flagship but oracle can equip same number of drones as Thor. Central weapons are personal choice, usually never used much. With +200% drone damage, +200% drone speed, +200% drone range and drone factories it's evil. Not a hands on ship, drones do all the work and with +200% drone range most of that is off screen. Capable of taking flagships xx x3 it's lvl. Vulnerable to ECM jammer, blackhole generators and fast firing heavy missiles mk2. Zeus 'Apocalypse - Blaah. New and improved version! Up to date with 0.10.8 and new modules. Zeus is an unbelievable power house of a flagship in player hands now. Improved build inspired from developers changes to Zeus xx tactics (ty developer :D). Build needs minimum weight modules in everything except weapons (titan engines can be replaced with - %energy cost) and special modules (afterburner, cloaking etc these need - %energy cost or for afterburner - 50% cool down time). Higher turn rate over velocity is important it allows you to face any direction super fast and afterburn either away or to give chase. Gives incredible mobility and survival and maximises the targeting with the heavy laser m2. Having 2 slow healing drones is also important, they will never keep up with you but are a distraction and you can easily move to them to heal. Heavy laser m2 with +100% damage or +50% range (-% energy cost is not recommended unless you have +600% total energy cost). Missiles have 2 options: heavy m2 +100% damage or normal m2 +100% damage. A hands on killer but is really insane, long range high damage laser with a few missiles around, its laser can also out range doomstar xx :'). Can take on any flagship, very high lvl Oracle xx are not possible sadly, thors can be done without ECM jammer. It excels at killing daazen, 200+ xx flagships possible normal daazen npcs are very very easy. With top level modules it's possible to hit 300-350% damage bonus and still keep speed, armour, energy etc. '''kraken CQB -' Blaah. Primarily designed as a Thor killer, it does the job very well capable of killing thor Veteran and Double Veteran x8 your level with ease. It is also capable of taking doomstar, double Veteran ones can be tricky as they have improved Warp drives, leviathan, Colossus and Zeus (other flagships get tricky). Stealth Field with high velocity, turn rate and Warp Drive is a dangerous combination. Get close to target, ECM jammer if needed, stun when behind and pew pew. If anything goes wrong Warp Drive away, Stealth, heal and repeat. HAMB2 is very powerful when close to a target don't forget to use it. Adding a cloaking device to the build gives even more survability and allows you to use HAMB2 then cloak, HAMB2 will detonate under cloak, if the target is still alive you can stun then attack or just stay cloaked until stealth field kicks in. Braking Device can also be added, personal preference, and changing the lasers for lighting weapons or fusion beams/vampiric rays, the lasers work best against Thor double Veterans because they have energy absorbers and energy damage reduction. '''￼￼￼Rapid Fire Thor BHG ￼- Blaah . 'A real monster, the most powerful for players to use. This thor doesn't use drones, it's primary attack is with blackhole with heavy missiles m2. With a very high fire rate blackholes can be created almost instantly causing chaos. Cloaking Device is used to avoid all damage and with a very high energy pool you cloak for a very long time and afterburn away with ease. High Energy regeneration allows you to recover very quickly. Large repair bot restores a ton of HP. Create blackholes continually on the same spot for extreme destruction or close together and a fast stream of heavy missiles m2. Incredible survability and destructive power. Capable of taking on flagships lvl 10,000+ and normal npcs lvl 50,000+. Screenshot_2015-12-19-07-38-13.png|Megalodon carrier Screenshot_2015-12-19-02-28-18.png|Leviathan all-rounder Screenshot_2015-12-21-23-48-55.png|Oracle carrier version Screenshot_2016-01-23-06-54-21.png|Rapid Fire Thor BHG Screenshot_2016-01-31-22-27-57.png|Kraken CQB Screenshot 2016-02-28-22-06-38.png|Zeus Apocalypse 0.10.8 Screenshot_2016-03-15-19-35-38.png|Megalodon high damage Starter Models These ships are designed for those who just began their journey into this game. '''Beginner Scout- 'XenonSniper. A cheap, fast, scout with good damage.This design is ideal for new players. '''Upgraded Hornet - Mr Mishmish: Hornet that has better modules that its default. The Fusion Beams allow swift take-downs up close, even though the ship is slow. The drones and regen are a big plus. Not recommended for use forever. Upgraded Kryptoria - Mr Mishmish: Kryptoria upgraded from its default layout. Due to high capacity and low cost of the laser, up-close and personal becomes No Man's Land. The drones REALLY help, especially whenever player has to rotate ship. Really fun, tbh. Upgraded Leech - Mr Mishmish: Leech upgraded from default layout. Pretty speedy, not quite, and high damage. Well rounded and suitable for flanking or basically anything. Great mid-game ship. Screenshot 2015-12-20-21-44-55.jpg|Beginner Scout (Extreme beginner: Spike upgrade. Does great close range damage. Outfitted with different types of armour for specific enemies. Use light titanium armour for most enemies(light impact for emberyos/ similar ships))(unknown user) BetterHornet.jpg|Upgraded Hornet BetterKryptoria.jpg|Upgraded Kryptoria BetterLeech.jpg|Upgraded Leech Unsorted/Others For ships that don't fit into any of the above categories or have not yet been moved. If unsure, things should go here by default. Kraken just for fun - xvzzzzvx. A Kraken with high ramming damage. I tried to find a way to make use of this flagship, and finally resigned. No build so far suit my style so I fit it for entertainment. Strength? Weakness? No, it is just for fun. Happy ramming while firing the bomb, and regenerates between runs. LOL Eden Ninja - Ginsengaddict. An Eden armed with a Laser Beam (2x2) and a couple mk2 damage amplifiers, as well as a buttload of inertial stabilizers, makes for a nimble ship that can get in close behind larger, slower ships and doesn't have to aim. Vulnerable to drones and missiles - can be mitigated by ECM. Super T - '''Cornbreadx This is pretty much the ultimate build to take on any ship in the game. 2xx Elite Capital Ships? No problem. 9 ships at once? Piece of cake! Ships 2x, 3x, 4x above you? Easy! 2xx Elites 2x or 3x above you? Say hello to your new friend! Tarantula ship with black hole generator, when upgraded, deals one hit kills to anything almost 2x in level above it. Capital ships take 2 hits tops at that level range. It's not a fast mover, but you don't need speed as you can use the black hole generator to bounce yourself off incoming asteroids which gives you dodge power. It reloads the generator fast enough that you can wrap the map and be placing another black hole nearly next to the first, yet never runs out of power. Including an energy armor piece allows you to take down Daazen with ease. I've take out main bases at 600+% health, 25 enemies loading 9 at a time and still don't die. Impossible rated fights can be handled with up to 5 enemies at once depending upon the ship combinations. The one and only drawback to this ship are those heavy tracking missiles that the new Unknown ships use which can wax you, but only if their level is at least 2x your current level. Otherwise, they are still not too much of an issue. Plus, the ship naturally regens. Spam the black hole generator and it's all she wrote for PvE kills. '''The Bite - Unmaker Omega. This model of a Scout MK2 is the epitome of agility. Equipped with a targeted, hard hitting Pulse Cannon M2, a Large Repair Bot and enough inertial stabilizers to minimize the weight and maximize the speed, this lonely hunter is capable of taking down entire flagships on it's own. 'Oracle high attack - '''This use Tachyon Beam long range and fast reload. For defence use cloaking system, damage 140% ,means the same as double Tachyon Beam + and filled within five seconds. This for fun '''Kamikaze Pilot - '''dudephat. It is essentially just a very fast Scout, stripped of all weaponry and fitted with a Quantum Detonator. Although using the medium sized Fusion Drive makes it's maneuverability a little weak in comparison to it's speed, it won't matter ''too much with the earlier enemies. It's self-detonation is not as powerful as Egg's default explosion power, but is a lot faster than default Egg. Later in the game, you can use larger ships if you wish. Kraken_JfF.png|Kraken just for fun Super-T.jpg|Super T a Screenshot_2016-02-13-16-59-39.png|The Bite Scorpiomissilespam.png|Scorpio Missile spamming fun Untitled.png|Oracle high attack